


Christmas Tea Time

by ratcreature



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Archivist Jonathan Sims, Christmas, Fanart, M/M, Pencil, Tape recorder, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21785566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratcreature/pseuds/ratcreature
Summary: Martin is trying to spread some festive cheer as he brings Jon tea, while he's recording statements.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Rusty Quill Secret Santa 2019





	Christmas Tea Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jackjones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackjones/gifts).




End file.
